Orphans
by JustePhi
Summary: [RECUEIL D'OS] "L'un tourna le dos à l'autre, pistolets en main, avant d'avancer d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième. Pas une parole ne serait échangée. Tout était dit, sans doute. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, cela ne dépendait plus d'eux."
1. Orphans

**Orphans**

 _Petit one-shot sur Aaron Burr, d'une part parce que je trouvais dommage de n'avoir jamais écrit sur_ Hamilton _, et aussi parce que l'originalité c'est très surfait. Les dialogues reprennent les chansons donc techniquement ils ne sont pas à moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un dialogue ? C'est créer des conversations qu'on ne pourra jamais voir-_

 _(Enjoy)_

* * *

 _1776\. New York City._

La nuit était déjà tombée sur New-York, New-York à peine née, à peine vécue, à peine arpentée. C'était ce que songeait le jeune homme qui en piétinait les rues, en pleine nuit. Piétiner, oui. Il ne marchait pas : il avalait le sol de sa foulée. Piaffait d'impatience au moindre tournant. Chaque soir, chaque heure, il pensait voir surgir quelque chose d'extraordinaire – et il n'avait pas tort : tout lui semblait extraordinaire. Il aurait voulu entrer dans chaque bâtiment pour apprendre ses moindres recoins par cœur, descendre toutes les avenues, et longer les berges de l'Hudson dans une marche sans fin. Son esprit se posait de rue en rue, de visage en visage, d'idées en d'idées, sans jamais trouver le repos. Il avait dix-neuf ans et il lui semblait que rien, rien ne serait jamais à sa démesure.

Ce jeune homme si affamé d'existence s'appelait Alexander Hamilton.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention pourtant si volatile. Une silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt s'avançait vers lui, ombre parmi les ombres, et ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, Alexander alla à sa rencontre. Les traits réguliers, les lèvres pleines, le contour du crâne se découpant dans la nuit. Il sourit. C'était bien l'homme qu'il cherchait.

* * *

 _Burr avait peu de regrets. C'était l'avantage de ceux qui n'ont jamais rien fait. Mais avoir laissé Alexander Hamilton entrer dans sa vie en était définitivement un._

 _Voilà ce qu'il pensait, le pistolet en main, à l'aube d'un nouveau monde. Un monde sans Alexander Hamilton. Il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que sa propre mort_ _lors de ce duel_ _était une option envisageable. Il avait une vie à vivre, une fille à élever, un pays à construire. Il ne mourrait pas._

 _Il croisa le regard de son adversaire par-dessus ses lunettes, un regard si bref qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Dieu, comme il aurait voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve – ou un cauchemar. Comme il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir eu à le croiser, dans les rues de New-York._

 _Là, dans les yeux d'Alexander, il vit qu'il avait déjà tout perdu, vivant ou non, et il eut envie de hurler._

* * *

« Pardon, monsieur, êtes-vous Aaron Burr ?

\- Ça dépend. Qui le demande ? »

Alexander eut un tressaillement et laissa échapper d'une voix devenue cri :

« Bien sûr ! Monsieur, bien sûr. Je suis Alexander Hamilton, je suis à votre service, monsieur. Je vous cherchais. »

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Burr, aussi discret qu'Alexander ne l'était pas. Intrigué, amusé. Le jeune homme en face de lui – quoi qu'ils semblaient avoir le même âge – mettait une telle tension, un tel affolement dans sa voix qu'il ressentait le besoin de rire pour compenser. Alexander accompagna sa phrase maladroite d'une courbette qui lui sembla totalement incongrue, ici, dans cette rue déserte.

« Je deviens nerveux, sourit Burr qui était on ne peut plus calme.

\- Monsieur, poursuivit Alexander, je suis un peu confus, j'ai entendu votre nom à Princeton. Je cherchais des cours accélérés quand… J'ai peut-être frappé un de vos amis ? Confus, vraiment. Il gère les finances ? »

Burr perdit de son sourire, remplacé par un visage de totale stupéfaction. Cet homme aux cheveux noués et aux gestes saccadés était probablement fou à lier. Il répéta avec lenteur afin d'être certain de bien comprendre :

« Vous avez… frappé le trésorier ?

\- Oui ! s'écria Alexander, heureux d'être si bien compris. Je voulais faire comme vous, obtenir mon diplôme en deux ans d'abord et faire la révolution ensuite. »

Burr le fixait, de plus en plus incrédule. Hamilton interpréta son expression de travers, la prenant pour de l'admiration pure. Quel jeune homme de dix-neuf ans était capable d'un tel exploit, si ce n'est Aaron et lui-même ? Quel homme était même capable d'en rêver ? Lui, personne d'autre que lui. Ce n'était pas tant qu'Alexander avait une haute opinion de lui-même. Il constatait simplement, en toute objectivité, qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin que les autres, qu'il était meilleur que les autres. Moins un jugement de valeur qu'une simple réalité à laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Il poursuivit, de plus en plus fébrile, inconscient de tout et de tout le monde :

« Il pensait que j'étais stupide – et je ne suis pas stupide. »

Puis, revenant vivement au sujet qui l'intéressait :

« Comment avez-vous fait pour vous diplômer si vite ? »

Burr referma le livre qu'il tenait en main. Cet homme était fou. Il lui fallait agir avec tact. Affichant un sourire poli, il contourna celui qui lui barrait la route et répondit :

« C'était le souhait de mes parents avant qu'ils ne meur-

\- Vous êtes orphelin ! Bondit Hamilton. »

Il semblait très heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous êtes orphelin. Moi aussi, je suis orphelin ! Seigneur, j'aimerais tant connaître une guerre, pour pouvoir prouver que je vaux plus ce que l'on attend de nous-

\- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? Coupa Aaron. »

New-York à peine arpentée, à peine vécue. Il lui semblait que cette nuit était importante, sans savoir pourquoi. Le verre était tout à la fois un moyen de le faire taire et celui de l'entendre parler plus longtemps. Il était fascinant – la facette cachée de l'exaspération. Fou, passionné, ambitieux. Démesuré. Tout en lui respirait la faim de vivre, et c'était si étrange à regarder. Hamilton s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et répondit :

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

 _L'un tourna le dos à l'autre, pistolets en main, avant d'avancer d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième. Pas une parole ne serait échangée. Tout était dit, sans doute._

 _Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, cela ne dépendait plus d'eux._

* * *

L'un emboîta le pas de l'autre – on ignore qui était l'un, et qui était l'autre – jusqu'à l'établissement le plus proche. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à boire, Burr arrêta son invité d'un signe de main.

« Quelques conseils. »

Alexander dressa l'oreille, pensant obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait si désespérément. Mais Aaaron se pencha vers lui et glissa dans un sourire, à peine audible :

« Parle moins. Souris plus. »

Il était passé au tutoiement avec un naturel déconcertant. Alexander ne s'en formalisa pas et, par miracle, resta muet.

« Ne les laisse pas savoir ce pour quoi tu te bats. Ajouta Burr.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, répondit celui qui avait toujours scandé ses convictions.

Aaron étouffa un sourire dans une autre gorgée. Fabuleux. Cet homme était fabuleusement inconscient de lui-même. Il aurait pu, sans doute, lui envier ses convictions et sa confiance, sans cette suffisance si irritante. Il haussa une épaule et reprit une gorgée sans répondre.

Il coula un regard vers la table proche de la leur. Trois hommes, déjà bien éméchés, riaient fort en frappant la table du poing, entre deux obscénités. Parmi eux, Burr reconnut Lafayette, « le Français », comme il l'appelait avec suffisance. Sans quitter le petit groupe des yeux, il conclut :

« Les bavards meurent souvent les premiers. »

Hamilton tourna la tête et fixa les trois hommes sans aucune gêne pendant quelques interminables secondes, avant de revenir à Burr.

« Les bavards sont ceux qui parlent pour ne rien dire, dit-il avec dédain. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne mourrais pas, moi. »

* * *

 _Burr ne sut pas lequel, de son cri ou du coup de feu, partit en premier. Il eut un geste absurde du bras comme pour retenir la balle, retenir l'impossible. Elle alla se loger entre deux côtes, faisant Alexander se plier en deux, le regard voilé._

 _Il vacilla une brève seconde avant de s'effondrer sur le sol._

 _Et le monde devint silence._


	2. Soldiers

**Soldiers**

 _Comment ? Le hurt-comfort ? Les feels ? Hahaha. Oui. Je me hais. Je pensais pas écrire un autre OS sur Hamilton mais hé, il pensait sans doute pas provoquer le premier scandale sexuel des Etats-Unis et il ne s'est pas gêné pour autant donc bon._

* * *

Eliza entra dans l'une des nombreuses tentes du camp militaire. Un soldat était déjà à l'intérieur, occupé à ranger ses affaires. Il se tourna vers elle en l'entendant arriver.

« Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais je-

\- Je vous connais, madame Hamilton.

\- Ha ? Une…une cérémonie officielle, peut-être ? bredouilla-t-elle, cherchant les cheveux blonds et la cicatrice à la joue dans sa mémoire.

\- Non, ma'ame. Je vous connais parce que je suis le vingt-septième soldat que vous interrogez dans le camp. Vingt-sept : avec les autres, on a compté. »

* * *

 _Très cher Alexander,_

 _Je pars à Londres, comme Eliza n'aura pas manqué de te l'expliquer à maintes reprises. J'ignore la date de mon retour. Je préfère te faire mes adieux ainsi, en priant pour que tu ne me veuilles pas trop. Te connaissant, sans doute pas._

 _Je laisse tout ce que j'ai connu derrière moi, non sans une certaine appréhension. Cependant, la courtoisie me pousse à te prévenir, Alexander : si tu la blesses, de quelque manière que ce soit (et je te soupçonne de ne pas manquer d'imagination dans ce domaine, hélas), prépare-toi à en souffrir le double, Atlantique ou pas. Fais bien attention. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire._

 _A.S._

* * *

« Je suis venue dès que j'ai su. »

Eliza renifla et se tourna vers son aînée qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses valises encore à ses pieds.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu dire de plus cliché.

\- Je peux encore repartir, menaça Angelica en croisant les bras. »

Elles savaient que c'était un mensonge. Mais Eliza traversa la pièce pour se jeter dans ses bras comme pour la retenir. Angelica serra brièvement sa vie contre elle et promena un regard ébahi sur la pièce dévastée par la colère de sa sœur. Elle sentit une rage sourde s'emparer d'elle et se dégagea.

« Je vais le tuer.

\- Non, reste, reste avec moi.

\- Juste deux minutes. Plaida l'aînée. Après je reviens. »

Eliza eut un rire bref mais refusa de la laisser partir. C'est alors qu'Angelica remarqua par-dessus son épaule le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, nourri d'une pile de feuillets déjà presque consumée.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Si. Mais je n'aurais pas dû, marmonna la plus jeune en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Ça ne m'a fait aucun bien. »

Elles regardèrent en silence les dernières feuilles finirent de brûler, et se dissoudre en petites volutes de fumée âcre. Angelica posa ses valises et remit son chapeau, déjà prête à repartir.

« Je vais quand même lui parler.

\- Ramène le vivant, gronda Eliza. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. »

* * *

« Je suis désolé pour votre mari, madame. »

Elle ne réagit pas, ou alors à peine. Se contenta de s'asseoir face à lui, comme lui, sur une caisse de bois retournée. Pâlie, amaigrie, encore debout par une chance quelconque, retenue par la vie encore.

« Parlez-moi de lui.

\- Vous savez, je ne vous dirais rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. Demandez à Monsieur Jefferson, ou Monsieur Burr. Votre mari, il n'est même pas mort au combat.

\- C'était un excellent soldat, riposta Eliza avec fureur.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Cela dit, c'était un miracle qu'il soit resté si longtemps en vie. »

 _Et moi ?_ Voulut-elle hurler. _Ce n'est pas un miracle que je sois en vie, peut-être ?_ Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette phrase. Elle, elle se battait toujours, elle se battait encore, mais ça personne ne le voyait. Sa vie était un champ de bataille, mais personne ne le voyait. Elle était fatiguée de se battre, son mari sa sœur son fils à élever, et puis son mari qui la trompait et sa sœur qui partait et son fils qu'elle n'élèverait plus jamais, et la nation à construire et toute sa vie à vivre, elle était fatiguée et personne ne lui dédiait une chanson pour autant. En pensant ça, elle se sentit seule, puis égoïste, puis encore plus seule et elle eut envie de pleurer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait que ceux qu'elle aimait l'avaient tous quittée.

« Il fonçait sur le champ de bataille, toujours en première ligne. Reprit le soldat. J'avais plus peur pour lui que pour moi.

\- Peu stratégique en effet. Commenta la veuve du bout des lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ha, si ! Ha, si si si, si. Pour nous il élaborait des tactiques calculées à la seconde près, et on avait intérêt à les suivre, croyez-moi. Mais lui…lui, je ne sais pas. Tout ça lui semblait complètement égal.

\- Il ne manquait pas de confiance en lui…

\- Oh, je ne pense pas. Vous savez, je pense, enfin, c'était moins une volonté d'être le meilleur que la peur de ne jamais faire assez.

\- De ne jamais avoir assez de temps.

\- Voilà. C'est ce qui fait les bons soldats, remarquez. »

* * *

« Angelica ?

\- Alexander. »

Il eut un geste étrange, celui de courir à elle tout en s'empêchant à la dernière seconde, et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, agité par ce frémissement qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Aucune concession ne lui serait faite, et il le savait.

« Je pensais avoir été claire.

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour me racheter. Et tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça.

\- Tu as détruit la vie de ma sœur ! Encore heureux que je ne reste pas en dehors de ça. Seigneur. C'est toi que je devrais détruire, _Alexander_.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Dit-il avec un aplomb incroyable.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit rien, laissant planer un silence lourd de sous-entendus – et Angelica réalisa qu'il était beaucoup trop _proche_. Elle recula d'un pas en y mettant toute la volonté du monde et lâcha :

« Oublie ça. »

Alexander ne laissa transparaître aucune expression sur son visage, et se tourna vers son bureau, fouillant dans ses papiers étalés dans l'anarchie la plus totale.

« Tu es la seule ici à pouvoir m'aider, Angelica. Reprit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'aurais besoin de ton conseil qui m'a été si utile autrefois. Je voulais finir d'écrire cette lettre d'explications à l'intention de - »

Il ne vit pas la gifle arriver à temps. En revanche, il sentit distinctement les phalanges d'Angelica cogner contre sa pommette, et le sang lui monter brusquement au visage – si brusquement qu'il en resta sans voix, pour une fois. Déjà, elle avait atteint la porte et enclenché la poignée. Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, glaciale.

« Je ne suis pas revenue pour toi. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et le laissa seul

* * *

« Vous êtes la sœur d'Angelica Schuyler ? La femme de l'avocat ?

\- La _femme de l'avocat_ , oui, répéta Eliza d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Où est-elle maintenant ? »

\- Trinity Church. Juste à côté de lui. »

Trinity Church. Trinity Church. A chaque fois, ça la poignardait. Dieu, comme elle aurait voulu répondre « Elle revient de Londres dans quelques jours. » ou « Elle m'attend à la maison, d'ailleurs je dois y aller. », les réponses qu'elle donnait autrefois. Mais il lui restait le temps, ce temps maudit qu'Alexander avait cherché si longtemps à retenir.

Ce temps était le fardeau dont elle ne pouvait plus se défaire, et qu'elle devait vivre jusqu'au bout.

Trinity Church. Elle aurait voulu se rouler en boule, et mourir.

« Ce n'est pas…pardon, je suis indiscret, mais c'est un choix étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Au contraire. Dit-elle. C'était un choix évident. »


	3. Sisters

**Sisters**

 _Aloha, ceci est un OS sur "Satisfied" qui est pour moi la meilleure chanson de tout le musical, voir de toutes les comédies musicales que je connaisse, voire même du monde entier (oui j'aime les chansons romos, je suis fragile don't touch me). Enjoy._

* * *

 _"I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place."_

* * *

Si Eliza n'était pas du genre à attirer l'attention, sa sœur Peggy en avait fait sa spécialité. Elle ne voulait pas être vue et les gens ne la voyaient pas, ce qui faisait que, d'une manière générale, tout le monde était satisfait. Voici ce à quoi elle songeait, au milieu de la foule des invités du Bal d'Hiver.

Les jeunes filles qui ne dansaient pas dans les bals suscitaient beaucoup de pitié et de commentaires, mais Peggy s'en accommodait fort bien, merci pour elle. Elle était experte dans l'art d'observer les gens pour s'en amuser, et les grandes fêtes répondaient parfaitement à son désir. Étant la benjamine de trois jeunes sœurs célibataires, elle pouvait même s'offrir le luxe d'éconduire les jeunes hommes qui l'invitaient à danser, quand ses chaussures lui faisaient trop mal ou qu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant à observer – car les décisions féminines sont en réalité purement pragmatiques.

Ce soir-là, elle était restée avec ses sœurs et ses amies, déambulant bras-dessus bras-dessous dans la salle pour saluer des connaissances. Puis Angelica et Eliza partirent danser et elle resta sur le côté, absolument enchantée à l'idée de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

Au beau milieu de la fête, trois jeunes hommes firent leur apparition. Ils avaient le sourire satisfait d'eux-mêmes typiquement masculin qui suscitait chez elle une lassitude infinie. Chaque membre de la gente masculine lui semblait identique au suivant, et en dehors de ses séances d'observation, elle ne leur trouvait pas d'intérêt. Pourtant, elle reconnut parmi eux Aaron Burr et Alexander Hamilton. Elle ne fut pas la seule : sitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux. Burr affichait son visage impassible de tous les jours, comme si personne ne l'observait. Mais Hamilton jubilait visiblement de se trouver au centre de l'attention. _Étonnant_ , railla Peggy en son for intérieur.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua trois choses absolument incroyables en l'espace d'une seconde :

Le visage d'Angelica lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celui de Hamilton, d'abord. Angelica ne connaissait que deux états émotionnels au monde : quand elle était sur le point de perdre patience, et quand elle avait déjà perdu patience. Par conséquent, elle n'affichait que deux visages en société : l'expression sourcil levé-indigné qui faisait regretter les interlocuteurs les plus braves d'avoir osé la contredire, ou lui déplaire – dans ce cas très précis, ces deux verbes ne faisaient qu'un. Et le visage sourcils froncés-terrifiants, réservé aux inopportuns qui avaient eu la folle idée d'importuner Eliza ou Peggy lorsque leur sœur aînée était dans les parages – et Angelica était _toujours_ dans les parages quand il s'agissait de défendre ses sœurs.

Mais ce visage-là, Peggy ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle sut, à cette seconde précise, que ce visage serait réservé à Alexander, rien qu'à lui, et pour toujours. Une lueur indescriptible sur son front, au fond des yeux, au coin des lèvres, et tous ses muscles aussitôt raidis, tendus vers lui. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'aînée des Schuyler pour détourner le regard, ou du moins essayer.

Sa façon de quitter Eliza pour s'approcher aussitôt de lui, ensuite. Peggy n'eut même pas besoin de les pousser mentalement l'un vers l'autre : ce fut le geste le plus naturel du monde. En quelques pas, elle l'avait rejoint, en quelques secondes ils s'étaient présentés, et soudain ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Les yeux d'Eliza, enfin. Elle aussi s'était figée en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans la pièce. Pas assez pour qu'il la remarque au premier abord, cependant. Il ne l'avait pas vue, il avait aussitôt échangé avec Angelica sans même croiser son regard.

Et bon sang, quel regard.

Certes, Eliza était connue pour sa patience et sa bonté infinies – trop sensible peut-être, mais comment pouvait-on considérer ça comme un défaut ? Elle aimait tout le monde sans distinction, avec une ardeur affolante. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Elle s'était complètement figée, comme suspendue au milieu de cette seconde qui n'en finissait plus de durer, et attendait un miracle.

Serviable, Peggy voulut la rejoindre pour voler à son secours, l'arracher à la vision d'Angelica et Alexander devisant sans la voir. Mais ces derniers furent plus rapides. Après quelques minutes de discussion, elle avait attrapé le malheureux par le bras et ils avaient fendu la foule ensemble, ignorant les autres invités qui dansaient dans un ensemble parfait.

* * *

Elle ne sut pas quels mots ils avaient échangé. Elle ne le sut jamais.

Elle essaya pourtant, lorsque le bal fut fini, les harcela de questions, demanda des détails, des précisions. Elle fit une imitation parfaite des personnes les plus grotesques de la soirée dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction. Sans succès. La nuit était déjà tombée, elles rentrèrent en voiture. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit que les babillements de Peggy et les sabots des chevaux martelant les rues pavées. Puis, lassée, la benjamine cessa de poser des questions. Eliza n'avait pas quitté son visage affolé. Elle rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre, bien qu'il n'y eût rien d'intéressant à voir dehors. Quand à Angelica, elle semblait ne plus réagir à rien, affichant une somnolence de façade.

Soudain, alors qu'elles étaient tout près de la maison, Eliza tourna la tête vers son aînée et dit, l'air de ne pas croire en sa chance :

« Il est incroyable, non ?

\- Oui, dit Angelica. »

A cette seconde, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Peggy, qui comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sut que ce visage si rare ne serait jamais destiné à Alexander, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle sut ce à quoi sa sœur venait de renoncer pour sauver le bonheur d'Eliza, et pensa que ce visage, plutôt que de le voir aussitôt effacé, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le voir.


End file.
